dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of Reversed America
United States of Reversed America, (formerly United States of Bottom), is a country located on the opposite side of the world from the USA, created by Nazi of Germany. It becomes a standalone country after WW2. It also considered by American a "Bizarre" country. History Origin On October 21st, 1939, America was not joining the war. So Germany, Italy, & Japan make fun of that at the time by forming a new country named "United States of Bottom". They find some fake Americans to goes with it. They find it gibberish. They later put newspaper (with the USA put into it). They fight the United Kingdom, causing the UK to be confused about the flag, and tell them that they're not the USA. So they fight anyway. But however, in early 1941 (when the UK told the USA how to defeat Hitler), the USB, German, Japan, & Italy formed Axis powers. Their first battle was in the USA. Then the USA saw their flag causing them to found a faker. The USA and USB fight on in titled "United States battle". They continued to fight, until the year when Allies is formed. The USB hasn't found it compitler. Until when they found El Kadsre in 1944, half of the West El Kadsreian State got destroyed by USB Bombs. causing El Kadsre to join the war, They battling in the desert of abandoned state in America. They used tanks and plane as their main army. Then in 1945, when Germany surrendered, the USB bring Japan as it backup for El Kadsre. but however, El Kadsre and America defeated Bottom and Japan. It makes the USB another country. After World War 2 In 1949, they celebrated their 10th anniversary. In 1956, they banned meat for killing animals (until 1965). they also banned some veggies (except for corn). In 1977, The Knew Bork city had been whited out event happens, it lasts for 25 hours, resulting in looting and other disorder. It fixed tomorrow by a company called "O KNOW!!!: Part 1" But the internet had been built in 1983. However in the same year of 1983, when THX founded, everyone in the USB had THX-Phobia (except for the few). It caused an event called "THX Invasion of the USB". When the USA saw this, They tell the studios in Hollywood, that they had THX-Phobia, they disagree. This later to become itself a movie in 2003 for THX's 30th Anniversary. In 2018 They renamed to "United States of Reversed America". September 11th Defense On the early morning of September 11th, some terrorists hijacked the plane from California. Then they proceeded to fly right into the twin tower of the USB. But they didn't know that the Twin Towers are not moveable. So the Twin Towers go down and terrorists got hit by the security guard. Everyone was cheering. But the ISIS didn't care, so they surrendered to the USB. Then tomorrow, terrorists got into the court by the CPCR and they walked into the Pit of Death. They predicting "THIS IS SPARTA" Scene, but "Sparta!" is replaced "BOTTOM!" proceeding to kick the terrorist into the Pit of Death. "Oh This is Not Very Effective |:\" and so, the Pit of Death was too high, so the terrorist wasn't able to reach it ever again. Map Culture Media There are 5 major networks, NBC: National Broadcasting Company,CBS/Warner Bros/Paramount Channel, & Public Broadcasting Services. However There are 2 Analog Satellite major Network, Reversed America Network & SOB. They had the same cable networks as the USA, Italy, Japan, & Germany. There are over 3059,300 people on the internet. Their only dislike is S02! & POE content. If they hated it, it would cause some explosion. They had video games everywhere (expect Spyro & LittleBigPlanet), It's the main country for PC master race fanboys. Technology * Cars drive on the left. * The USB had two operating systems: Windows, & Door. * They had Twin Towers that can move. School * A week from Saturday to Sunday. * It's only around in the Summer. (as the opposite to the US.) de:Reversed America Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:United States of Reversed America Category:Oceania Category:Countries in Oceania Category:Fictional countries in Oceania